What Means the Most
by ThunderstromandLighting
Summary: Charlie had waken up on the grounds of Hogwarts and won the heart of Sirius Black. He's escaped Azkaban & framed for the death of the Potters. She had to raise their kids and other children with the help of her best friend, Riley. It was tough but she manages it some how. Now everything was going to change for the best. Follow her, Callie and Sam through 3rd year in their eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters. **

* * *

Prologue

October 31st, 1981

Halloween

"Sirius! We were supposed to be at Lily and James house twenty minutes ago." I called up the stairs. Samantha was at Riley and Remus's home. We were going to the Potter home to see Harry and then pick her up because she stayed the night with Riley and Remus while me and Sirius took a night to ourselves, but Sirius was looking for his shoes.

"I know! I can't find them anywhere though." He yelled back in frustration. He was coming down the stairs arms crossed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You could just summon the shoes instead of making us later than we already are." I said crossing my arms over my chest, my head turned to the side.

"Accio shoes." He replied.

His shoes went flying from under the couch and into his hands. He sat down on a step and put them on. He looked up at me and smiled that dazzling smile that always made my heart skip a beat no matter how many times I see it.

"Thank you, love. What would I ever do without you?" He stood back and put his arms around me. I laid my hands on his chest.

"You'd be looking for your shoes." I replied. He laughed and kissed me lightly. He pulled away running his figures through my chocolate brown hair.

"Sirius we have to leave." I said pulling away towards the fire locked his arms around me not letting me.

"Tell me you love me and we'll go." He said.

"You know I do, Sirius." I replied and tried to wriggle out of his arms.

"I need to here you say it." He requested his tone playful.

"I love you" I said touching my lips to his."Now, quiet acting like a baby." He released me and headed to the fire place after me chuckling softly.

"I'm going to be there soon. I want to take the bike." Sirius said.

"Alright be careful on that thing. Heaven knows why I bought it for you." I replied. He laughed again and nodded. I grabbed a handful of Floo powder. I threw it into the fire and stepped and said clearly, "The Potter home." and was closed by green flame leave the sound of Sirius's laugh behind.

I appeared in the fire place of the Potter home to see James and Lily laughing at Harry who was trying to catch the toy snitch that James had gotten him.

"Charlie you and Sirius were supposed to be here like 25 minutes ago. Where is Sirius?" Lily asked. I walked over and sat on the floor next to Harry. Harry saw me and crawled over to me mumbling, "Charliwe where Padfoot?" I smiled and hugged him.

"Padfoot wanted to drive his motorcycle here." I said. Lily shook her head.

"Why did you even buy him that?" She questioned.

"I thought it was a good idea and didn't mind the thing till he took Samantha riding on it." I said. James laughed at my grave tone.

"Well at least it's not a broom with nobody but the child on and was off the ground." Lily said glaring at James. He held up his hands in defense.

"He didn't fall and it was barley off the ground." He said trying to defend himself. I laughed when Lily hit him upside the head. Then all of a sudden Harry started crying. Lily was immanently in front of me taking care of him.

"What's wrong baby?" She said and him rocking him back and forth in her arms. I looked at James confused. He looked just as confused as I was. Then the door busted open, and a man in pure black robs came in slowly. James and Lily's face showed horror.

"Lily take Harry and run. Charlie….." James said softly. I nodded; I knew what I had to do. I made a promise that I intend to keep. Lily ran out of the room with a crying Harry. I cast an invisible carm over me right before the man; if he is one that haunted our worst nightmares came into the room.

"Where's the boy?" His voice sounded like nails on a chalk board. James pointed his wand at Voldmort. I murmured the spell under my breath softly. Hoping Voldmort wouldn't hear it.

"You'll get to him over my dead body." James spat at the snake. Voldmort laughed cruelly.

"As you wish, traitor."

The men start to duel. I keep reciting the spell from memory; ignore how much I wanted to help James. I finished the spell right as James had been hit by the blinding green light I saved him from once and tumble to the ground with a 'thud'. Tears leaked from my eyes.

Voldmort stepped over James and headed the way Lily had gone with Harry not noticing me. Once I was sure he was gone I ran over to James to see if the spell worked, silent tears running down my cheeks. I put my figure to his pulse. It was beating like he was sleeping. I let out a breath of relief; the spell worked. I was going to get up to help Lily, but a flash of green filled the house. I closed my eyes covering James face. The energy of the light and a high pitched scream shook the whole house, and I knew the plan had worked. I left James and went up the stairs to find Lily. I found her on the floor of Harry's bedroom. Harry was in his crib, blinking his impossible green eyes at his mother on the floor then at me. I knelt down to check her pulse also. It was beating just like James. I sighed again in relief. I had to continue to full fill my promise to James and Lily and went to work. I made a real like double of Lily and set it where the real Lily was supposed to be. I looked at Harry and decide to do James and then get him. I raced down stairs and did the same to James. I put my hands out in front of me above him. I closed my eyes and sent him, then went upstairs to send Lily. When I came back Harry was gone. My eyes widened in panic then I heard the roar of a motorcycle leaving. Sirius must have him. Huh, I did see him come in. Though Sirius didn't know the promise I had to do. I figured that Harry would be alright with him. I sent Lily and went back down stairs checking for anything that would get off any information about what I did. I didn't find anything so I went avaporated back home. I fond Riley on my couch fingers crossed. Her eyes worried. She shot up when she saw me. Her blue eyes searching mine desperately. . I nodded. Riley was one of the only people who knew about the promise. Her mouth speared into a wide smile.

"You did it." She examined with relief in her voice.

"Yeah I did. Where's Samantha?" I asked.

"She's in bed." I let out a breath I had been holding in. I sat next to her on the couch.

"I'll have to check on them in a while and send more energy till their souls are strong enough to wake." I said. Riley crossed her legs.

"How long will that take?" She questioned.

"I don't know." I said. I checked on them and then went to see my sleeping daughter, after a while .Riley had decide to stay the night, so I set her up in one of the many empty rooms. Samantha was curled up next her stuffed black dog Sirius had given her. I smiled softly at her sleeping form. I tuck a strand of chocolate colored hair behind her ear then kissed her forehead. I closed the door softly and head down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Albus Dumbledore standing admiring a vase of purple flowers Sirius had given me.

"Oh I didn't know you were coming tonight Albus." I replied my hand on my chest in surprise.

"I didn't mean to scare you Mrs. Black. I did intend to come tomorrow morning, but I'm afraid I carry bad news that can't wait till then. May we go to the living room you may want to sit down for this." He said, voice grave. It was the first time I didn't see a hint of twinkle in his blue eyes. I nodded. We entered the room. I sat back down on the couch, but Albus remand standing.

"I am glad that the plan worked thoroughly, but Harry can't be here living with you and before you object I have already sent him where he will be safe and watched carefully." I nodded a little hurt that Harry wouldn't be here with Sirius and me but if Albus said he was safe….

"I know that's not why you're here Albus." I said. He sighed.

"It is indeed not, Mrs. Black. I am sorry to inform you that your husband has been arrested and is now being sent to Azkaban without a trial for the murderer of Lily and James Potter." He continued. I stood up quickly.

"No he can't be. James and Lily are alive you know that as well as I do! Sirius wasn't the secret keeper. Peter was!" I exclaimed. Samantha needs him and I need him. Albus shook his head.

"There was nothing I could do without exposing that the Potters are alive and in a coma. Everyone else thinks the Potters are dead and that Sirius was the one who told their location to Voldmort there was nothing I could have done. I'm deeply sorry." By the look in his eyes I knew he did. I sat down on the couch and pulled my knees to my chest my head between them.

"Go Albus." I said.

I didn't hear him leave but I knew he did. I then let my tears fall. I cried harder than I ever had in a long time. I had to stay strong for Samantha though and for Sirius's sake. I have to endure it and be strong. I told myself but inside I felt like dying with all the agony inside. I was going to have do the best I could to raise Samantha and give most of my energy to Lily and James, so they could wake up. I would have to bare the pain and living the life Sirius would want me to have. I have to remain strong for Samantha and maybe the agony would stop. Little did I know that would be twelve years before it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my original characters.**

* * *

Charlie's Pov

I think I should catch you up on what's happen in the last twelve years before anything else. Those twelve years later the house Sirius and I shared all those years ago was different. How you might ask? Well twelve years ago there was only three people living in that huge house and now there are eight. There are four adults, though two are in a coma, four children and I didn't have to give most of my energy to the coma people in my basement. The first adult is me, Charlie Black. The second is Riley Hendon. She came to live with me when her ex-boyfriend didn't believe that Sirius was innocent and it didn't help that we couldn't tell him that Lily and James were actually alive. So she took her daughter and left him and is now living here. The last two adults living in my house are Lily and James Potter that have been in a coma like state in my basement for the last twelve years.

The children however are more complicated. The first child living in the house is my daughter Samantha DeMae Black. She is 13 years old, is in her third year at Hogwarts, has dark brown hair and has her father's gray eyes. The second child is Riley's daughter Willow Charlie (Hendon) Lupin. She is also 13 and is in her third year. Willow has dark sandy color hair and piercing blue eyes. She also has Riley's temper. She and her mother supposable went to live in America. Well that's what her mother told Remus. The third is Violet Evenora (Black) Lestrange.

I know what you're thinking why in the world would I, Charlie Black, take in the child of Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange? Well Violet was born in Azkaban and being both her parent's being Deatheaters there was no one to take her in, but as it turns out Bellatrix was a Black before she was married. So that made Sirius and I her only family and seeing Sirius is in Azkaban for a crime he didn't do I was left of the choice to either take her in or send her to the foster system. I made the choice any decent person would have made. I took her in. I love her like she's my own and nothing is going to change my mind. Even when Sirius gets out of prison and decides doesn't want to keep her, that's just too bad for him. She is my daughter even if we don't share the same blood. Violet is 13 years old and in third year like the other girls. She has black hair and has unusual violet eyes that cause me to name her Violet. The last child is Callie Lilly Black my youngest daughter that Sirius doesn't know about. Callie was born nine months after he was put in Azkaban on June 7th, I was apparently pregnant and didn't know about till I went to the doctor a few weeks later. Callie is 12 and is in her second at Hogwarts. She looks like Sirius with her black hair and gray eyes. Who just walked into the kitchen still in her pajamas.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, sleepyhead." I asked. She sat in the chair across from me and returned my smile.

"Moring, what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with extra chips." I replied and set a plate with the said food in front of her.

"Thanks." She said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"You're welcome. We're all going to Diagon Ally at ten so finish eating and get dressed. I'm going to wake everyone." I told her and towards the stairs. Riley was out on a business trip for work and wouldn't be back till this evening, leaving me to take all the kids shopping by myself. We usually each take two kids and split the list but she couldn't get out of the trip and we need to get everything. I paused at the foot of them when I saw the memory of Sirius coming down the steps buttoning up his shirt coming down to breakfast after I called that it was done, smiling at me. I shook my head and headed up the steps quickly. I thought about moving and getting another house but it wouldn't feel right if I did so I stay put. I went to Samantha's room and knocked when I heard grumbling I went inside.

"Wake up breakfast is down stairs then we have to go shopping!" I exclaimed and pulled open her red curtains to let in the morning sunlight. Then left her room and went to Willow's room next door. I did the same to her and Violet then headed back down to the kitchen and yelled over my shoulder, "Hurry up or they'll be no more chocolate chip pancakes left and we won't go to Diagon Ally at all!" I heard the girls running out of their rooms and down the stairs. I smiled and got a coffee mug out and poured me a cup of coffee. I leaned against the counter and watch the girls fight over the syrup. I smiled and headed up stairs and got ready to leave.

(Awhile later)

After I was done getting ready and the girls were ready I headed to the basement to check on Lily and James. They looked like they were merely sleeping and they have been for twelve years. I learned from the girls that their son Harry was alright and was living with his Aunt and Uncle as in I wasn't allowed to visit or see him where he lived. Technically (Albus Dumbledore's orders) I wasn't to ever speak to him either, but if I got the chance I would after all I am his Godmother. I check their brain activity and saw it was the same as it always was. I gave off some of my energy and headed back upstairs. I found the girls outside on the porch near the swing laughing and whispering surrounding something. I saw a flash of black and I raised an eyebrow.

"Girls?" I questioned. They all spun around to see me and tried to hide something from view.

"Mum how much do you love us?" Sam asked her face matched everyone else's innocent expressions.

"With all my heart, what is it you want?" I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well you see Aunt Charlie, we found him looking at us through the bushes and we fed him some left over bacon from breakfast and well can we keep him?" Willow begged.

"Him?" I asked.

Violet nodded and they moved. Sitting on my porch was a scrawny, shaggy and matted looking black dog. It barked at me and looked at the girls and back at me tipping his head curiously.

"I don't know girls…"I said looking at the dog uncertainly.

"Please Mum? We'll all pitch in and take care of him. Won't we?" Callie asked pleading at me with her gray eyes some much like her fathers that my heart started to hurt. They all yelled in agreement. I sighed.

"Do you promise to take care of him?" I asked.

"Yes!" they chorused.

"Alright, but only if Riley is alright with it." I said and they shrieked in excitement. The dog barked again and jump on top of me making me fall to the ground with him licking my face. I pushed him off me and said, "When we get back give him a bath." The girls laughed. We were finally going to leave when an owl came and dropped the Daily Prophet in my hand and rested on my shoulder. I paid him and he flew off.

"I guess the world doesn't want us to leave." Violet said. I smiled and opened the newspaper. I wish I didn't. My eyes widened and my breath caught.

"What is it Mum?" Samantha asked. The headline in bold black letters was 'Escape from Azkaban' and below it was the name _Sirius Black_. She looked over my shoulder and gasped. That caused everyone to look and was stunned. Shit. I shook off my shock and folded it back up, and put it on the porch swing.

"Mum? Do you think he'd come here?" Sam asked. Her gray eyes shone with shock, and were slowly replaced by nervousness, happy and excitement. Callie's eyes showed the same emotions as her sisters but more nervous. I look from each one of their faces and then my eyes landed on the dog. He stared back at me. Then I noticed that his eyes were gray also. Then realization hit me and I was stuck between been mad as hell and being the happiest I've been in a while.

"Earth to Mum!" Callie exclaimed and waved her hand in my face.

I looked at her and back to those gray eyes. I bent down and whispered, "You are so lucky there are kids around. They are the only thing keeping from setting you on fire." He just licked my face. I stood back up.

"Girls I'm going to have to cancel the trip. Let's go inside and while you give the dog a bath, I have to make call." I said with a smirk. His ears flatted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters. **

* * *

Samantha's Pov

I only remember a little about my father, seeing I was only one years old when he was sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do. I know it's weird to remember something that young but hey my whole life is weird. I remember a smile and bark like laughter. Mum said that Callie and I have his eyes, during one of the time that I got her to tell me about him. It makes her sad when I ask so most of the time I don't bring it up. I wanted to see for myself so when she and my Aunt Riley were out I snuck into her bedroom. I searched through her drawers and found a scrapbook.

It was filled with writing that I recognized as my mothers. I didn't get to look through it because I heard the front door open and her and Aunt Riley's voices. I shut the drawer and ran to my room with the scrapbook in my arms. I had sat on my bed and flipped through the pages seeing her, Aunt Riley and some other people in photos.

In most photos were of Mum and a guy who I was positive that he is my father. The last photo was Mum standing on the porch of our house. She was holding a baby that was probably me, and a man had an arm around her shoulders. I knew he was my father. The picture showed them looking at the camera and back at me lovingly. Mum was smiling one of her rare happy smiles that have become even rarer over the years. I had smiled softly and sat Indian style on my bed, scrapbook placed in front of me and I grabbed my stuffed black dog and squeezed it tightly. Mum said he had given it to me for my 1st birthday. I loved it more than anything in the room. The scrapbook was now hidden under my pillow and I looked at the picture sometimes at night when I couldn't sleep.

I had no idea what to think or feel about his escape from Azkaban. I felt nervous, happy, excited, and then nervous again. I was nervous because what if he didn't like me or something. I know I shouldn't feel that way. Callie has to live with the thought of him not knowing she exists. So she got the worst side of this. I thought about all of this while having a staring contest with a dog. I was supposed to watch him while Mum calls Aunt Riley.

Well I kind of volunteer to do it since I didn't have anything to do. Violet and Willow went to one of their rooms to talk about band, listen to said bands or talk about random subjects. Callie went most likely to the drawing room to either read or paint. I was willing to bet that she was painting or drawing because she does it when either she wants to be left alone, bored or lost in thought. Oh and nervous about something. Then loud music came from upstairs and the dog looked away.

"Ha I win!"I exclaimed. He just barked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the coffee table. Laying on it was the Daily Prophet. I sighed and looked at the dog again.

"I wish I had more memories of him. You'd think I be mad that he got himself sent to Azkaban, but I'm not. Grief and anger can cause people to things that they shouldn't do. If he had found Mum first he wouldn't have gone after Pettigrew. I just want to have known him better, and him know more about me, and about Callie. I shouldn't be talking to a dog. You can't even understand a word I'm saying." I said chuckling a little. He tipped his head and licked my hand. I scratch him behind the ears making him wag his tail.

"You need a name."I replied and ranked through my brain for names.

"Rover? No."

"Fluffy? No."

"Max? No."

Then I remembered the nicknames in Mum scrapbook. "How about Padfoot? It was my dad's nickname when he was a prankster at Hogwarts." I stated. He leaped up and licked me in the face.

"Padfoot, it is then. Let's go get something to eat I'm hungry." I stood up and headed to the kitchen Padfoot following behind me. Mum was putting on her coat as we walked in.

"Sam, I have to leave. Riley will be here soon." She said and was about to continue when I interrupted.

"I thought she was come back at five?" I questioned. She shot me a look.

"There has been change of plans. You are in charge and check on your Aunt and Uncle, downstairs please and do not take him with you." She said sternly, pointed at Padfoot, and she avaporated leaving no room to argue.

"I hate it when she does that." I mumbled. Padfoot shot me a pointed look. "What?" I questioned. He continued to look at me like that. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on better do as she says." I replied. I trudged down the basement steps. Padfoot followed. I shrugged what the harm of bring him with me. I opened the door and what I saw gave me a heart attack. There were two people I have never seen awake in my life standing in the middle of my basement. The woman had vibrant red hair and bright green almond shaped eyes. The man was stood in front of her was tall, messy black hair with hints of gray and hazel eyes behind the round glasses that rested on the edge of his nose. I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed on the top of my lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I'm original characters. **

* * *

Samantha's Pov

Willow, Violet and Callie came running and tripping over themselves down the stairs. James and Lily had their hands over their ears and then suddenly James had his wand pointed at me.

"What the hell, Sam?!" Willow exclaimed. I didn't look away from the couple, and my eyes widen a little less. Violet pushed pass me and her moth dropped wide open. Padfoot started growling.

"Oh shit!" Willow said.

"Where are we? Who are you girls? And where's Harry?" James demanded.

"Oh god what do we do? Should we call Mum?" Callie said breathing heavily.

"Answer me!" James exclaimed. Padfoot was growling now and was barking rapidly. The Lily put a hand on James's arm.

"James honey calm down." She soothed. He relaxed a little and she moved towards me. Padfoot barked and ran towards James. I turned my attention to Lily.

"Hello, I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James." She said and smiled warmly.

"I know." I said. The girls nodded.

"Well it seems you know us but we don't know you." Lily said.

"Oh I'm Samantha. This is Willow, Violet and Callie and my new dog Padfoot." I point out the each of us as I said them and Padfoot, who was jumping around James barking his tail off. James was laughing at him.

"You're Samantha? As in Samantha Black the daughter of Sirius Black, the one year old?" Lily asked suspicion was in her green eyes.

"Yeah but I'm 13 now. Why don't we go upstairs and talk about it." I said. Callie elbowed me in the ribs and shot me a look.

"What their family?!" I replied. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very childish, Cal." I said.

"Sure. James?" Lily said and turned to James. He nodded.

"Follow me." I said. We all headed up stairs and sat at the kitchen table.

"Go call Mum or Aunt Riley." I whispered to Callie. She went to the living room. James looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I ignored him.

"Well I should tell you I don't know everything but I'll try to explain it the best I can since Mum and Aunt Riley don't like to talk about it." I said they nodded.

"Well Voldemort found you, thanks to the traitor Pettigrew. You Aunt Lily ran upstairs with Harry and you Uncle James were trying to hold him off while my Mum did the spell and got hit with the killing curse but Mum had already finished the spell so you went into a coma. Aunt Lily you were protecting Harry and got hit by the curse also and went into a coma like Uncle James. Voldemort tried to kill Harry also but the curse rebounded or something and Voldemort disappeared. Mum did as she promised. My Dad though didn't know about the promise so he went after Pettigrew. He was sent to Azkaban for your 'death' as people think. Till last night when he became the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, I haven't talked to him or seen him but back to the point. You didn't wake up till today which is twelve years later. Harry was taken to live with your sister Aunt Lily and her husband. I think that's about it."

They stared at me.

"Harry's with her horrid sister, and her walrus of a husband?! No offense Lilyflower." James yelled. Lily put her head in her hands and mumbled, "None taken."

"And Sirius you went to Azkaban!" James exclaimed. I looked at him.

"Uncle James he isn't here." Callie said. Wait when did she come back in? Oh well.

"Yeah he is." James said.

"You girls don't know?" Lily asked. She looked up from her hands and looked at us. I shook my head.

"Stupidest, idiotic thing a person could do…" The door opened. Aunt Riley stormed in muttering under her breath. She froze when she saw us. She looked from Padfoot to Lily and James to us.

"This day just gets better and better." She said and rubbed her forehead.

"Riley?" Lily asked. Aunt Riley nodded.

"What don't we know?" I demanded. The three adults looked at me. Aunt Riley looked at Lily and James.

"What did you tell them?" She asked.

"You didn't tell them Sirius is an animagus?" James asked.

"A what now?" I asked looking at everyone. I saw Callie pale.

"An animagus is a wizard who can transform into an animal. The magic required is quite complex, and it can go badly if the wizard is not experienced enough to handle the transformation. While in animal form, the animagus retains many human abilities, but also becomes more animal like. You're supposed to resister to become one." She said.

"Which your father and James didn't do, and I'll bet that's how he got out of Azkaban." I heard a voice say quietly behind me behind me. I turned to see my Mum standing behind me arms crossed.

"Hello Lily, James it's great to see you're awake." She said. I looked away from her and at scruffy black dog and realized that it looked exactly like my stuffed dog sitting on my bed. My eyes widen.

"You mean Padfoot is Dad?" I asked stunned. Mum nodded.

"I find it funny you named him Padfoot." Uncle James chuckled, "How did you ever pick it?"

"I um…read it in the scrapbook." I muttered. Hoping Mum won't yell at me.

"You mean the scrapbook in my bedroom, in the drawer you know you're not allowed to open." Mum said sternly and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Ha, nosey just like Sirius." Aunt Lily said.

"You should hear how much trouble she gets into at school." Willow said.

"And you don't help her?" Aunt Riley said. Willow just smiled and shrugged. Dad barked. Huh that sounded weird.

"Come on Sirius. I'll get you cleaned up and we need to talk." Mum said. She left the room with dog form Dad.

"So Harry is with Petunia?" Lily asked. Aunt Riley nodded.

"Yes, Charlie and I tried everything to get him but Albus wouldn't have it." She replied, "Well I'm going to write Albus about you both and Sirius." She left the room.

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts so it was one of the rare moments that the Black house was quiet. For the last hour my father was right next to me. I even talked to him! Sure he was a dog but it was my first ever one sided conversation I've ever had with him. Oh god he heard all my inner most thoughts! Well said aloud anyway.

"Um well girls do you mind telling us about Harry? Like does he know about us being in a coma? What house is he in? Does he play-"James was cut off by Lily hitting him over the head.

"Let the poor girls speak." She said and smiled at me.

"It's alright." Callie said. I was glad to talk about something.

"To answer your first question no he doesn't know. The second answer would be Gryffindor." Willow said. James smiled.

"Does he play Quiddicth?" He asked.

"He's the seeker of Gryffindor." Violet answered.

"He started playing since first year. Which technically isn't aloud, but Professor McGonagall put him on the team. I remember how the idiot caught the snitch in his mouth." I said and laughed a small laugh. James had the biggest smile on his face.

"Enough with the talk of Quiddicth, how are his grades and classes?" Lily asked.

"I won't really know, since we aren't exactly friends." I answered truthfully, hoping they don't ask why. Lily's eyebrows frowned.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Well we don't get along very we'll let's just leave it at that." I said. Yep, should have kept my mouth shut.

"Which is odd because you and Hermione get along just fine." Callie teased. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Now look at who's being childish." She said. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Who's Hermione? " Lily asked.

"She one of Harry's friends and also Sammy's. I really don't know how she can be both." Violet said. I turned my glare to her.

"He's not that bad at potions considering Professor Snape teaches it. He's awesome at Defense against the Dark Arts and the rest well he's good at." Willow replied getting the attention off me.

"Snivelly is teaching?! What has the world come to?!" James exclaimed dramatically. Lily rolled her eyes and hit him upside the head again. I laughed.

"Yeah, he hates Callie, Harry, Willow and I. He puts up with Violet, only a little though for some unknown reason." I said shooting Violet a look. She held up her hands defensively.

"What House are you girls in?" Lily asked.

"Gryffindor, of course!" Willow exclaimed.

"All of you are?" James asked. We all nodded.

"I feel bad for Minnie having all the Marauders kids in her house." He laughed.

"You're lucky she can't put you in detention anymore every time you call her that." Lily said. I smiled. Then there was a tap on the window. Violet opened the window and the owl swooped in and landed in front of me. I smiled when I recognized the owl. I grabbed the letter and the owl flew off. I ripped it open.

_Dear, Sammy_

_When are you going to Diagon Ally? I'm leaving France tomorrow and I was wondering if we could get our books and supplies together .Harry and Ron will be there but Harry told me he'd try to be civilized if you do also. He's staying at the Leaky Cauldron since he ran away from home. _

_Apparently his Aunt Marge made him angry (something about insulting his Mum and Dad) and he used accidental magic on her. She started blowing up like a balloon and started floating away. And probably to your disappointment he is not getting expelled for it. Thank goodness._

_So please and try to act civilized if you can come. It's hard to keep you both from ripping each other's heads off, all the time. Willow, Violet and Callie are welcome to come also. Owl me with your answer soon. I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron with the Weasleys and Harry till school starts. Hope you're having a great end to your summer! _

_Sincerely, Hermione. _

"Try to be civil? I'm always civil. He starts it!" I exclaimed dramatically. Willow grabbed the letter out of my hand and read it. Violet and Callie read it over her shoulder. I was relieved that she didn't mention Dad in the letter.

"Way to go Harry!"Willow yelled.

"I hate to break it to you Sam but you both take turns starting it." Violet said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know but he starts it more often than I do." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Well it seems Harry got made and blew up his Aunt Marge up like a balloon and she started to float away and Harry ran away from home." Callie answered. James started laughing his head off and Lily looked like she was torn of finding it funny or if she was supposed to be furious.

"I want to go and hear about it." Willow said, "And all the funny details."

"I'll go because I want to see Hermione and that's the only reason." I said.

"I'll back you up I want to see my son." James replied regaining his breath from laughing.

"MUM!" Willow and I yelled at the same time and kept yelling till Riley came in rubbing her ears irritated.

"Charlie is busy with a potion so you'll have to talk to me and what have I told you about you yelling in the house?" She said hands on her hips.

"You told us not to. Sorry, Mum but it's really important" Willow answered.

Aunt Riley sighed and asked, "What is it?"

"Samantha got a letter from Hermione and she wants us to meet up with her at Diagon Ally. Harry and Ron are going to be there and I want to hear how Harry blew up his Aunt. Can we please go?" Willow begged and gave her the puppy eyes.

"Wait Harry blew up his Aunt?" Aunt Riley asked.

"Long story, Riles." Lily said.

Riley sighed again and thought for a moment.

"I don't see the harm." She finally said. Well Harry and I could hex each other to death or rip each other's heads off as Hermione put it. Yeah, no harm there, but I'll let that slide and be excited to see Hermione.

"Yes!" We cheered including Lily and James.

"Except you guys." Aunt Riley said and pointed to Lily and James.

"What why?" James asked pouting, "He's our son and I haven't seen him in twelve years and he thinks we're dead!"

"Exactly! How would you react to your 'dead parents' walking up to you in Diagon Ally?" Aunt Riley said.

"She has a point James." Lily said quietly. James sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I'll write Hermione." I said a little disappointed that I wouldn't get to see Harry's reaction to meeting his 'dead parents' It would have made my day. I take that back it's a little mean. I left the room and headed to my bedroom to write Hermione when I ran into someone in the hallway.

"Oh, sorry." I said as I took a step back and gray eyes meet gray eyes.

"It's alright." He said. He looked exactly how he did in the photo in the scrapbook and just how I imagined him to be. He looked nervous. It was silent for a moment then I pushed my brown hair out of my face and smiled at him warmly.

"I'm guessing Mum gave you the potion she told me never to mess with." I asked.

"Yeah she did. Samantha I'm sorry-"He started but I cut him off by hugging him tightly.

"It's alright, Dad. I already told you I don't blame you and I'm not mad. Even though I didn't know it was you." I said and un-clinged myself from him and looked up at him smiling. Man, my father's tall.

"I'm going to it make up to you for not being there. I promise." He said. He had a small smile on his face.

"I know one way." I replied and smiled at him more brightly.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Since I can't have you as a dog I want a puppy," I said, "Yep, a puppy."

"Why didn't you ask your mother?"

"I did and she said no." I smiled innocently at him. He laughed a bark like laugh and nodded.

"Well I have to go write a letter. See you later." I replied and skipped up the stairs to write to Hermione.

* * *

**Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters and all right go to the master mind behind Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter my friend Kateylen for being a true friend for the whole time I met her.  
**

* * *

It was the day Willow, Violet, Callie and I were going to meet Hermione at Diagon Ally. It's been a week since Dad escaped from Azkaban and it was like he never left at all. Expect he did. Mum smiled more and laughed a lot more. Even Aunt Riley threaten everyone more with a smile on her face. Lily and James were staying in many of the guest rooms in the house and were cool other than asking a lot of questions and complains about Harry.

I get he's their son and all but honestly I'd rather talk about something else. James, Lily and Dad were going with us all. Dad was going as my pet names Snuffles, and James and Lily under a invisibility cloak. James has had it forever, but Harry had for the last two years. So I helped him get it back, he showed me how to pull it out of a magic compartment in the air out of Harry's trunk and I gladly did it if it annoyed Harry. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you all smiley for?" Violet asked. We were in the living room waiting on Callie. She wouldn't leave until she found her sketch book. She likes to sit at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and draw things that interest her. Wither its people or objects whatever.

"The idea of hitting someone with a baseball bat 20 times where they shouldn't exactly be hit." I said smiling evilly and laughed cruelly.

She eyed me and muttered, "You're weird." and moved to the couch at the other side of the room away from me. Willow laughed uncertainly. Then Callie came into the room clutching her book to her chest.

"Alright, now that everyone's here lets go." Mum said. Dad turned into a dog, Lily and James went under the invisibility cloak. I grabbed Mums arm with Callie and Willow and Violet took Aunt Riley's and we all arvoptrated. We landed in the ally next to Gringotts. I stumbled a little and I felt my stomach churn like I was going to throw up.

"I hate doing that." I groaned. Willow laughed.

"Come let's find everyone." Violet said. I followed them out of the Ally and into the crowd of busy witches and wizards with my 'dog' Snuffles next to me. I'm also going to guess Lily and James are following under the cloak.

We walked down the busy cobble streets looking for Hermione, Ron and to my dislike Harry. I was going to give up and get some ice cream with money my Mum gave me when a bushy haired girl wrapped her arms around me and almost knocked me over outside the shop.

"Sam I finally found you. " Hermione said and pulled back. I saw Ron arms crossed over his chest smirking a foot or two away. "It's so good to see you." I decide to ignore Ron and smiled at her.

"It's good to see you too how are you doing?" I asked. The girls came up next to us and smiled at her.

"I'm doing well. Have you found Harry?" She replied.

Willow laughed, "If she found Harry and you weren't there to referee Diagon Ally would already been blown up by now." I glared at her hardly. We all sat at a table outside the shop.

"Hey no hating the Goth girls because you know it's true and don't want to admit it." Violet said smiling to brightly for a girl dressed head to toe in purple and black along with Willow.

"You know what I said about hitting people with a baseball bat?" She nodded.

"Well your about to be one of them." I said smileing at her frown. 'Snuffles' barked liked laughter.

"Well let's find him." Ron said.

I frowned then and complained, "Do we have to?" They all nodded.

"Fine." I huffed and we looked back to the busy crowd and then like that there was the guy with messy black hair and green eyes that shone behind his glasses walking down the street with the lighting scar standing out on his forehead himself. I inwardly groaned. Snuffles started barking loudly.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron, Hermione, and the girls yelled. He turned around. He smiled and came over and sat down. I noticed he was taller than the last I saw him.

"Finally!" said Ron grinning. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's and-"

"I got all my school stuff last week and how come you knew I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry explained.

"Dad." said Ron simply. Harry then seemed to notice me and the girls.

"Hello Violet, Willow, Callie, Samantha. How was your summer?" He asked. When he said my name his smile lifted a little more but I didn't notice.

"Fine thanks." I said. So far so good and no death threats yet. I just jinxed it, great.

"Did you really blow up your Aunt, Harry?" Hermione asked in a very serious voice.

"Here we go." I mumbled and she shot me a look. I held up my hands.

"Yeah, Harry tell me about it did she start screaming? Do you have photos?" Willow questioned and was going to continue but Violet put a hand over her mouth.

"I didn't mean to," Harry said and Ron roared with laughter. "I just- lost control."

"But did you get pictures?" Willow demanded. Ron roared with more laughter while Harry shook his head no.

"It's not funny, Ron," Hermione said sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled." Callie nodded in agreement.

"So am I. Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." Harry admitted. Willow snorted and I elbowed her. I don't why. He looked at Ron.

"Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?" Harry asked him. "Probably because it's you isn't it?" shrugged Ron still chuckling.

"Famous Harry Potter and all that," I rolled my eyes, "I'd hate to see what the Ministry do to _me _if I blew up an Aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"

I looked at Hermione as she said beaming, "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."

"Excellent." Harry exclaimed happily. He then turned to me.

"Are you staying as well?" he asked.

"Nope." I said simply. I saw a flash of something in his eyes but in a flash it was gone. Then I felt an invisible force push to the side almost making me fall out of my seat. I glared at the invisible force.

"You just messed with the wrong Black girl." I muttered darkly, as 'Snuffles' barked at the air.

"What?" Harry, Hermione and Ron asked at the same time. Callie giggled.

"I was just saying I would have to ask my Mum but I'm sure she'd be fine with it and pick us up in the morning." I said still glaring at the invisible Aunt and Uncle I know.

"Okay. So, have you got all your new books and stuff?" Harry asked everyone.

"Look at this..." Ron then showed off his new wand. I listen as they all talked about books and stuff and made the occasional comment and then I heard Scabbers. I looked at the rat Ron was holding and 'Snuffles' started barking and growling at it.

"What's wrong with your dog if you even call it a dog, Black?" Ron asked holding Scabbers top his chest. I glared at him.

"What's wrong with your face?" I asked. He glared at me and I death glared back at him. Harry coughed and we turned to him. Well he's keeping his side of the promise, but at least I'm not fighting with him.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there. Ron you could see if they have anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl." He said. My glared loosened a bit and I nodded. We paid for ice cream and crossed the street to the shop. Callie had decided to stay at the Parlor. At the shop I noticed it was smelly and creature rattled in their cages a lot. The witch at the counter was busy so we all waited. Ron approached the counter after she wasn't busy.

"It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-color since I brought him back from Egypt." I was looking at a barn owl not caring about the stupid rat. She offered him rat tonic and then she suddenly yelled, "NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" We ran outside after Ron and Scabbers. It took us ten minutes to finally catch Scabbers.

"What _was_ that?"

"It was either a very large cat or a very small tiger." Said Harry and I laughed a little.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Violet.

"Probably getting her owl-"So we headed back to the shop and as we got there Hermione walked out not holding an owl. If it was it was seriously deformed, but at last she had her arms tightly around an enormous ginger cat.

"You _bought_ that monster?" asked Ron with his mouth hanging open.

"He's _gorgeous_, isn't he?" said Hermione glowing. The cat was purring tenderly in her arms.

"I'm more of a dog person." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" Ron exclaimed.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" replied Hermione.

"I hate to break it to you but cats don't talk." Willow said and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione shot her a look that she shots me often. After Hermione and Ron fought a little we headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

We found a man I was guessing was Mr. Weasley because of his hair at the bar reading the Daily Prophet.

"Harry!" he said smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." answered Harry. Hermione and Ron and him sat with the man. Mr. Weasley put the paper down and I saw my father on the cover and asked me and the girls "And I don't believe I know you?"

"I'm Willow Hendon this is Violet Lestrange, and Callie and Samantha Black." answered Willow. Mr. Weasley paled.

"Glad to meet you girls." He said and swallowed. I raised an eyebrow and then I remembered the picture in the paper.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley and Hermione shot us a worried glance and I smiled at him.

"No. They've pulled us all out of our regular jobs at the Minstery to try and look for him, but so far no luck."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron and they carried on talking about Dad and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just started bursting out laughing.

"You think this is funny?" asked Harry and Ron. I just continued laughing. Mr. Weasley got up and left stating he had to use the loo. The girls shot warning looks.

"Such a pity don't you think your father picking dark magic over you." Ron whispered loudly to Harry. I had my wand out at him in less than a second and all laughter I had was gone in a flash.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said outraged.

"Say it again I dare you." I said anger rating off me. Ron gulped. Then it seemed Harry lost his temper also and had his wand pointed at me. In turn the girls had their wands pointed at them. The pub went silent.

"Put the wand down Sam." Harry demanded.

"Take it back." I said venomously. Dad started growling at Ron. "No." Ron said and gulped.

"Samantha go outside and clam down, don't do anything stupid." Willow said and kept her wand pointed at Ron. I ignored her and kept looking at Ron hell unleashed in my gray eyes. Callie put a hand on my arm to calm me down but I pulled away from her roughly.

"Ronald Billus Weasley apologize right now!" Hermione, demand she was almost as mad as I am. Harry moved over a put his wand back in his pocket and placed a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him surprised at the sudden contact. I looked at him and he grabbed my wand out of my hand and handed it to Callie. I just stared at him. I thought he was defending Ron.

"Come on let's get you out of here." He pulled me away from the bar. I moved out of his gripped and walked back to Ron and slapped him hard across the face. It left a bright read hand print on his face. I then walked past Harry and to the outside air.

* * *

**Read and Review please! I'd appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters. Everything else is owned by the on and only J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

I breathed in the outside air. I sat on the curb and pulled my knees to my chest and hide my head in between them. I heard the door open and swing closed. The person sounded like they hesitated from where they stood then the person sat down next to me. I didn't look up because whoever it was would see my tears.

"It's not cowardly to cry you know. " I recognized the voice as Harry's. I made a soundless, not actually laugh.

"So it makes you brave?" I accused. I didn't look up when I said it.

"No not really it reminds you you're still human and everyone cries sometimes in their life. Today is one of those days for you." He answered. I closed my eyes and it was silent for a few moments.

"I thought you'd be with Ron or at least defended him back there." I said. He sighed.

"I normally would but what he said was uncalled for. I don't know you father and neither does Ron. He shouldn't have said it." Harry replied. I sniffed.

"I'm glad you didn't slap me and hit him instead." He said. I looked at him and laid my head on my arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean it's usually us that fight and never, not once have slapped or even got close to hitting me." He explained. I smiled a little.

"I'll work on that." I said. He smiled a small smile back. We stared at each other for a minute then he asked, "Why aren't we friends?" I thought for a moment and scrunched up my eyebrows.

"I honestly don't know." I admitted, "But my guess is when you pushed me out of the boat first year." He laughed.

"I remember that you had seaweed in your hair and you had came up to me before the ceremony and swore I'd regret it and that you'd get me back." I glared at him but it wasn't as menacing as I hoped it would. He held up his hands in defense.

"It was totally an accident though and you still poured pumpkin juice all over my head after you got Willow to distract me." He defended. I smiled a little at the memory. His hair was soaked in it and pumpkin juice was dripping off his glasses.

"And ever since then we'd been fighting like cats and dogs." He reasoned.

"As long as I'm the dog. I don't much care for cats." I said scrunching up my nose. He laughed again.

"What about Hermione's new cat?" He asked.

"As long as he doesn't bother me I won't bother him." I replied. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then the door opened and out walked a pissed off Willow, Violet and Dad (in dog form) and a grimacing Callie who was putting her cell phone in her pocket. Harry stood up quickly and I rubbed the wetness under my eyes away and stood up too. Willow and Violet looked from Harry to me and back to Harry and looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Callie saved me from the unspoken thier question.

"Mum called and said to meet her at the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Are we interrupting something?" she said and also raised an eyebrow.

"No, you guys gone on ahead. I'll meet you there." I said. Their eyebrows rose a little higher but Willow suddenly smiled brightly.

"Take your time, no rush." She said and grabbed Violet and my sister's arms and started to drag them she has that look in her eye that means trouble.

"Bye Harry." She yelled over her shoulder. Dad hesitated but then ran after the girls. I turned back to Harry who was still rubbing his neck.

"Um… I'll just go back in now…yeah." He replied. He turned to go but I grabbed his arm and he looked back at me.

"Thanks for you know." I said sincerely and waved a hand at the pavement.

"You're welcome." He said and smiled.

"Can we …try to be friends?" I asked biting my lip, "It's alright if you don't want to-"

"I'll give it a go if you want too." He replied interrupting me. I nodded.

"Friends?" He put his hand out for me to shake.

"Friends." I said and shook his hand in agreement. I let go of his hand and hugged him. He stiffed and then hugged me back. He gave me a look when I let go and said, "What? Friends can hug." He laughed at my reasoning.

"Oh, and before I forget." I said and punched him in the shoulder not very hard, "I did not have seaweed in my hair." He rubbed his shoulder and smiled at me.

"Yes you did and you looked kind of pretty with it in your hair." he joked. I stuck out my tongue and said, "Well you looked dashing with pumpkin juice dripping off your glasses." He laughed.

"Well until next time, pumpkin man." I said smiling.

"And to you, seaweed girl." He answered. I smiled bigger and hurried to the Ice Cream Parlor. I had just became friends with the person I swore to myself I won't ever be friends with. Oh, well some promises are made to be broken.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
